False Pretences
by imfromvenus
Summary: Baaaaasically it's just me messing around with Rachel Caine's characters:D Title thanks to vicky199416 :
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyy=) Just wondering if anybody had an idea for a title coz at the mo, it's sort of The Untitled Story xD**_

**Ol****iver**

As I opened the door to Common Grounds, the familiar smell of coffee hit me. Eve was really trying to get on my good side; today was the third day running she had opened the cafe early.

"Hey, Ollie!" she called, catching sight of me "How's life, boss?"

She was dressed ridiculously; in a skin tight, too short black dress with rips and buckles all over it. Underneath she wore blood red tights patterned with black skulls.

When she turned around to get a Styrofoam cup from behind her, I saw that her dress was backless.

"Good morning, Eve. I trust you're not having _too _much fun distracting all of our male costumers with your inappropriate dressing skills…"

She laughed and glanced down at her outfit.

"Oh, this! I bought it in Dallas when Michael went to record his album…you like?"

She did a pirouette and a runway pose for me, ignoring the open-mouthed college boys that were watching her.

"Wonderful" I replied, putting as much sarcasm as possible into that one word "Am I paying you to wear outrageous outfits and make sure half the male population of Morganville dream about the sexy Goth coffee girl?"

"From you, Ollie, that's almost a compliment" she replied, passing the college boy his coffee and winking at him.

As she went to clear tables, I noticed she had black, strappy heels on, definitely a sign that something was wrong from the absence of her usual DocMartins.

"What's with the shoes?" I ask, stepping in beside her at the counter and refilling the coffee machine, nicknamed The Monster by Eve.

She blushed, though it hardly showed underneath all of the rice powder makeup.

"Did I hear we've got a new kid?" she asked changing the subject.

I scowled and she pretend blew a kiss at me before hanging up her apron and heading for the door.

"See ya, boss. Gotta date with the World's Hottest Boyfriend, ya know?"

"Don't you dare be late for the evening shift." I said as a temporary farewell.

"Bite me, Ollie"

**Eve**

I met Michael outside Common Grounds and greeted him with a kiss.

Mmmmm…hold that thought…

He pulled away way too soon and smiled when I pouted.

"Since when are you so chummy with the Boss from Hell?"

"Since it's been like…oh I don't know…two weeks since he last tried to kill me?"

"A record?"

"I think so"

He laughed and pulled me close for another kiss.

"You know" I said "We could just stay home instead of going out…Claire's with the crazy scientist vampire boss and Shane's throwing knives at walls…we've got the house to ourselves"

He smiled and kissed me again.

"Throw in reheated spaghetti for lunch and you've got yourself a deal."

I pretended to think it through and stuck my tongue out at him when he looked pretend disappointed. He leaned in and licked it.

"Back off, bloodsucker!" I whispered, kissing his neck and inhaling his scent before kissing his lips again.

"I'm not sure I want to, zombie" he teased

He took my hand and pulled me into his car.

Mmmmm…

It's a good thing those windows are tinted.

**Oliver**

I watched Michael and Eve greeting each other and couldn't help feeling jealous of how effortless their love seemed.

To think I had had a chance of that and had thrown it away because of my determination to play the bad guy…How idiotic can you get?

**Shane**

I got a text from Claire just as I was beating Tom at our favorite sport: sort of like darts but with knives instead of darts.

He wolf-whistled and laughed when I blushed.

"Girlfriend alert, Collins!"

I flipped him off and read the text.

_The house is out of bounds, M & E are _busy_…Fancy going out tonight? Love C xxxx_

I hesitated for a moment, not getting her meaning of the busy bit. Then I realized and blushed before texting her back.

_Sure thing C, where are you planning on going? We could get a bit busy ourselves…Love you more! S xxxxx_

"Just because you're a lonely git Davis, don't mean we all are!" I say to Tom

"Just for that, Collins, I'm gonna kick your ass at this game!"

"In your dreams!"

My phone went off again:

_I was thinking about paintballing, E told me about a pretty good place in Vamptown. Love you lots more! C xxxxxx_

I texted her back immediately.

_Paintballing! Where'd the harmless little Claire I fell in love with go? Also you are sooo wrong about loving me more. S xxxxxxxxxxx_

I got an answer a few minutes later, just as I got a bull's-eye with the knife.

_See you at 5 at CG. Sorry, can't talk no more, crazy scientist vampire boss is threatening to eat me (jk do NOT set up a rescue mission or anything!) I DO love you more! C xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Humph. Stupid Myrnin. If he wasn't like 900 years old, under the protection of _Amelie _and a vampire, I would so kill him.

Plus Claire sort of likes him. In a strictly friendly way she assures me.

"Collins!"

Oh crap. Boss alert.

_**Okayy, I admit I'm not the best with tenses and such…xD this chapter was sort of just meant to set the setting =)**_

_**Depending on how inspired I am and how popular this story is, the next chapter'll be up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Still haven't got a name =( Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I'll love you forever =)**

**Claire**

I open my eyes and my first thought is: Wow! Last night was the best _ever!_

Then, of course comes: Why the hell are me and Shane in a vamp car instead of a bed?

Oh, I remember. Last night we borrowed Michael's car and went paintballing and Shane got into a fight ( how unusual, *insert sarcasm here*) with one of the non-civilized vamps so we had to leg it fast…and ended up here.

I blush as I remember him kissing my neck and slowly processing downwards…you get the idea.

Anyway, when I look at my watch and see that it's nearly 11am, I go into panic mode. Myrnin is not going to be happy if I'm late.

"Shane!" I say in his ear, shaking him. "Oy! Wake up!" I say louder when he doesn't respond.

"Wazzuma'erclaire?"He murmurs, pulling me back down until I'm lying on top of him. Again.

"Shane! I'm serious!"

But he's already asleep.

"Wake up or I'll give Michael permission to bite you!" I threaten

"Bi'mezurzef" he murmurs seductively

I lean close to him, brush my lips against his neck and when I'm sure he's relaxed, I bite him. Hard.

He bolts upright and shouts:

"Bloody hell, Claire! I was joking when I told you to bite me yourself!"

I put on my scary face and stared at him.

"Just drive, Shane. Myrnin'll kill me if I'm late."

I see his face set in that expression he always does when he's upset. Before he starts the car, I lean over and kiss him on the cheek very gently, then on his lips.

"I'm sorry babe. Last night was amazing, I love you so much."

He smiles and tries to hide it so I kiss him again, teasing him until he gives in.

"I hate how much I love you, girl, you know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you…" he sings in his deep voice, pulling me into his lap.

I resist, climbing back into the passenger seat.

"No Shane. I'm serious that Myrnin will kill me if I'm late. We've got ten minutes to get home, then I can open a portal."

He sighs and turns the key in the ignition.

"Sometimes I really hate that crazy vamp." He said

I agree with him and in eight minutes, having broken at least fifteen diving rules, we're back at the Glass House.

I kiss him goodbye and, still dazed and out of breath, turn to open the portal that'll take me to Myrnin's lab.

**Shane**

Ugh. What is with Claire?

It's not PMS because I checked her calendar when she went off to play with the vampire crazy scientist. So _what _is with her?

Oh shit. I did _not _just think that.

Could Claire and Myrnin be…?

No. Oh no…

She wouldn't do that to me…she couldn't…could she?

An image filled my mind of _my _girl and her _boss _doing exactly what we had done last night. My vision went red. She's _my _Claire!

I have to find out what's going on between them. I take out my phone and dial:

"Hey Eve. Can I borrow your car?"

"If there's even _one _scratch on it when you bring it back, Collins, I will kill you and it will be very slow and very painful. Capiche?"

"Sure, psycho, love ya"

"Awww, I love you too arsehole"

I hang up and walk out the back to Eve's hearse.

**Myrnin (at the same time as Shane's)**

"Claire! You're one minute, forty-two seconds and five-hundred seventy-nine milliseconds late!" I tut at her.

"Thanks, Myr. That was _really _interesting." She says sarcastically.

But the only bit I listen to is her new nickname for me.

"Myr?"

"Yeah, Myr as in _Myr_nin or as in the three king's myrrh..."

"Hmm...I like it" I declare "It's modern and philosophical with historical roots; did I ever tell you that I have samples of the original three king's myrrh, gold and frankincense. It turns out that I have no idea why exactly they believed that baby Jesus would need those three substances..." I stop when I realise that my assistant isn't listening

"Anything on your mind, Claire?"

She jumps at the sound of her name and looks at me, obviously not having heard the question. I repeat it obligingly.

"It's...it's nothing, Myrnin...thanks for caring though"

"A thought costs nothing, my dear."

She sighs and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. I reach out for her without thinking and draw her close.

"Myrnin!" she protests at first then relaxes into the embrace. "This is really weird, you know"

"Tell me what's wrong, Claire. I can make it all go away...I trained as a psychologist when I was about 160...great fun even though I did have one or two...slip-ups...with some of the patients."

"I don't even want to know about that."

"Your wish is my command" I say, pulling her even closer.

Ohh...she smells good. Much better than even Ada used to when she was human. I breathe in her scent happily and feel such a wave of euphoria and pleasure that I start to feel quite light-headed. Too late, I remember I haven't drank any blood for more than twenty-four hours. My fangs come down and I press my mouth to her neck.

No! This is Claire! I can't do this! Please...don't do this says a little voice in my mind.

But she smells so good, and I'm thirsty...

Remember who she is! She's the one who cured you!

I force my fangs back into the roof of my mouth and lightly kiss her neck. I quickly push her away and swallow to keep my instincts down.

"Go! Claire, I'm sorry but just go!" I shout before rushing away to the storage room, vampire speed.

**Shane**

Through the window I see crazy vampire scientist and Claire locked in an embrace. Slowly, Myrnin leans his lips towards her neck and kisses her before vamp-speeding away, leaving her in the middle of the room looking confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ugh have run out of inspiring music =( Any title suggestions for the story? Coz if you could suggest something I would be soooooooo grateful. Please? =)**_

**Claire**

Myrnin just kissed me. _Myrnin _just _kissed _me_. _On my _neck._

That is so wrong in so many ways.

Okay, it is _slightly _preferable than having another set of fang marks in my neck. But still…_so _wrong.

Oh crap, he's coming back. I race to the portal and step through just as he comes back into the lab. I look over my shoulder and see that his eyes are red. I lock the portal and sink down with my back to the wall.

Michael's by my side in less than a second.

"What happened? Claire!"

I shake my head. In my mind I can still see the hunger in Myrnin's eyes as he came towards me as I disappeared through the portal. He's cured now but if he forgets to drink a blood bag once every twenty-four hours at least…he loses control.

And that's the nicest way I can put it.

Michael shakes me.

"Claire, what's wrong? Why aren't you at the lab? Did Myrnin…?" he doesn't know how to finish his question. Instead he quickly checks my neck for fang marks, turning my head gently to see the other side.

"Michael, I'm fine. No fang marks, see?" I say holding out my wrists for inspection.

"Then why do you smell of fear? Any why is your heart beating so fast?"

Sometimes having a vampire as a best guy friend really sucks. Pun intended.

"Mrynin was…thirsty."

He freezes.

"Did he try to bite you? Did you stake him?"

"No…he managed to control himself…it was just weird."

"If you say that it's weird, then it's _seriously _bad." He looks me in the eyes. "What happened? Because if you say he controlled himself, what's with the weirded-out look? Unless you and Eve have decided it's fashionable to look like that?"

I smile at that last "I wouldn't put it past her"

We were interrupted by Shane banging the door open and slamming it shut. He stopped at the sight of us; me slumped on the floor and Michael knelt down in front of me, holding my hands.

"Thought you had to be at the lab" he said to me.

I realize how bad this must look, with all the fuss I made about getting there on time.

"Myrnin doesn't want my help today" I half-lied. "Sorry I made such a fuss"

"S'okay" I could tell he was lying. He looked upset and confused. Something was definitely wrong.

"And sorry I bit you" I say

"You _bit _him?" Michael interrupts. Shane rubs his neck in response.

"Yeah, I didn't know she wanted to join the fang gang that much either" he says and pushes past us up the stairs.

Michael catches my arm as I make to follow him.

"Let him calm down. He's upset about something"

I slump down again. "I meant it as a joke. I didn't think he would take it like this."

"I don't think it's just that…." He goes quiet as we hear Shane throwing things at the wall.

**Shane**

Ugh. I came home as fast as possible after I saw Claire and crazy scientist vamp at the lab. And in the hallway were Michael and Claire.

Fucking portals.

Apparently her help wasn't wanted today. _Yeah, sure _says a little voice in my head. And she's _sorry _about the fuss she made to get there.

I still can't believe that she _bit _me. I thought that she was against the vamps, not wanting to be one.

I push past them up the stairs and throw myself onto my bed. It creaks under my weight and I punch the pillow in frustration.

How could she let _him _kiss her like that? He's insane; she's said it a million times. And he's a bloody vampire, for fuck's sake!

I pick up the text books that have been lying around since I finished high school and throw them at the wall. I imagine each one to have Myrnin's face as it slams into the wall and falls to the floor.

A silver-coated stake falls out of my bag and a plan starts to form in my mind, I don't care if I get arrested, I'm a friend of Morganville, they can't kill me.

Yeah right.

**Myrnin**

I really have no idea what came over me. She just looked so fragile and worried that instincts left over from my human life made me want to hold her close and make it all go away.

Then the thirst took over and I wanted to bite her so badly I thought I would never beat it.

Until the sensible and compassionate part of me spoke up.

But that is no excuse for me kissing her. Idiotic human instincts.

Although there is no doubt that she smelt even better than Ada did. I distinctly remember feeling the same way…

Impossible. I can't be…

I can't be falling for little Claire.

Can I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Eve**

Today was total hell at work. Everybody in Morganville had apparently decided that it looked like a great day to get a coffee and try to drive Eve mental.

Yay

As I poured the twentieth mocha and gave the guy his change, I felt the atmosphere change from bored to excited.

Oooh, the local rock god was here.

He slipped behind the bar and put his arms around my waist.

"How're you holding up?"

"Half mental, totally stressed out and a bloodsucker about to bite me. Yep, a great day, thanks." I kissed him and smiled. He looked upset.

"You know I would never…"

I silenced him with a kiss. "I was joking, idiot."

"That's no way to talk to a vampire"

"Bloodsucking idiot. No, wait: sexy bloodsucking idiot."

"Much better" he said kissing my cheek.

"You know you've got black lipstick all over your mouth?" I get a napkin and wipe it off, smiling.

"Thanks. You coming?"

"Sure." I turned to the back room. "Oliver!"

He stuck his head out the door, looking annoyed.

"Get your ass out here, I'm taking a break! See you, Ollie!" I take Michael by the hand and scram before vamp boss can answer.

**Oliver**

I was interrupted from my meeting with Monica by Eve yelling. Can't see me complaining though.

"You're not taking a break! Eve! Don't you dare go out that door!" I yelled at her but she had already gone, dragging Michael behind her.

Someday I'll ban him just so that he can't distract my staff.

"Sorry Monica, duty calls." I say as I dash out to attend to the customers. This hippie act is actually quite relaxing.

"But you _have _to listen to me." Monica whined

Well, it would be if somebody would get rid of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait, Michael is actually the hardest to write muahha xD thanks to **__**islandgurl671 and XXmelissaXXRayanne you reminded me about this story, I had forgotten! (exams ¬¬) jejej **_

**Michael**

There's something wrong with Claire. And with Shane.

Shane won't talk to her and after we heard him throwing stuff at the walls, she went up to try to talk to him. A few minutes later, she came down crying, saying that he wouldn't even let her in, let alone listen to her.

She then went up to her bedroom and now, six hours later, has only got out of bed twice, both to go to the bathroom. About two hours ago, to escape all the anger in the house, I went to get Eve and we came home. She tried to talk to Claire but apparently she's got her headphones on full volume and has locked herself in her room and is not letting anyone in.

We can hear her sobs through the ceiling of the living room.

Eve and I are now trying to make tacos…the least said about our attempts the better.

Eve looks down at the soggy mess on the plate "I don't think we did it right."

"Fancy ordering a pizza?"

"Pepperoni with extra cheese?"

"Deal."

I run upstairs and bang on Shane's bedroom door. "Oy! Shane! You want a pizza?"

He responds with a grunt and a "go away leech"

I knock on Claire's door more gently. "Claire?"

I hear the music pause and she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Yes?"

She looks awful, her hair's all over the place, her face is a mess from her tears and her eyes are bloodshot.

I open my arms to her and she falls into them and starts crying again with her face against my chest. After a while, she catches her breath shakily and smiles weakly.

"Thanks Michael"

"Anytime"

Eve calls from below "Michael! How long does it take to bang on doors and take orders? Get down here before I come up and kick your bloodsucking ass!"

"That's true love for you" I mutter and Claire laughs "You want a pizza? We tried to make tacos but…they didn't exactly come out perfect."

"What did you do?" she sighs

"Absolutely nothing" Eve breaks in "It's what guys do, do nothing and nobody can blame you, see?"

"True enough" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair.

"Back off bloodsucker, I'm armed!" she says brandishing the wooden spoon she's carried up from the kitchen.

I disarm her quickly and throw the wooden spoon down the stairs.

"Ha!"

Claire watches this exchange with sad eyes and sniffs the air.

"Do I smell smoke?"

Crap. Eve really distracts the vampire senses. Especially with her new perfume.

"I forgot to turn the hob _**(not sure how this would be in USA sorry) **_off! Shit!" Eve runs down the stairs two at a time and barges into the kitchen before coming back, coughing.

"I can't see a thing!"

I open the kitchen door and am overwhelmed by the smoke. I rush over to the hob and turn it off, throwing the guilty pan and its contents into the sink. The pan sizzles when it touches the water and I open the window to let the smoke out.

"Remind me never to let Eve cook again" says Claire. Eve shoots her an angry look. "What? Michael agrees, right?"

Oh. "Yep, permanent laundry duty for you, zombie girl."

If looks could kill…


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire**

It's five to midnight and Shane still hasn't turned the damn music off. Last time I knocked on his door, he screamed at me to fuck off and go back to Myrnin.

I'm confused. What's Myrnin got to do with any of this?

Ugh. Time for one last try before I die of depression.

I tiptoe to Shane's door and knock gently. "Shane?"

"What do you want, Claire?"

Wow. I wasn't expecting such a civilized answer. He must have calmed down quite a bit.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine."

He throws something at the door and the lock clicks open. Show off.

I open the door and see his lying on his bed bathed in moonlight. All I want to do is climb into bed with him and feel his arms around me and his lips on my neck.

"I love you, Shane. I'm sorry for everything this morning. I was a total bitch and I don't deserve for you to forgive me, but if you could try, that'd be nice."

"I love you too, Claire. The thing is, I don't think your heart fully belongs to me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Myrnin! That's what I mean!"

He's angry again. Shit. He sits up and walks to the open window. He turns around and sits on the windowsill whilst looking intently at me.

Oh my God. I've just realized what he said.

"Myrnin? Me and Myrnin?" I'm absolutely mental. I start laughing. He looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "You think I'm…Myrnin…and me? Eww!"

"Then why did he kiss you this morning?

Oh fuck.

"I have no idea! Seriously, Shane, I was expecting him to be furious about me arriving late. But he was going on about something to do with the three kings and Jesus and then he hugged me and then he went like, you know…"I mimed fangs "and then he kissed me."

"Uh huh? You know what I think? I think we should take a break from each other. You could find a room somewhere with one of your precious vamps and just you know…not see each other for a while."

Did he really just say that? Is that really what he wants? He doesn't love me anymore? He's breaking up with me.

I knew it all along. What would Shane Collins, who could have any girl he wanted, want with a freakish nerdy vamp pet like me?

But why did he have to lead me on for so long?

"If that's what you want" I say through the tears that are building up behind my eyes. He nods. "You, Shane Collins are a complete ass!"

I run out of the room and throw myself onto my bed, letting the tears burst free.

"Ugh!" I scream into my pillow, just to get rid of some of the emotions inside me. "You complete bastard!"

On hearing Michael and Eve waking up, I run over and look my door.

What hurts the most is that Shane didn't even try to follow me to see if I was alright.

Didn't even care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eve**

"CB!" I yell for the umpteenth time "Come on, girl, cut me some slack and open the damn door!"

Silence.

I count to twenty in my head. One, two, three,...nineteen, twenty. No answer.

"Shane, come on bro, stop acting like a sulky kid and open the door man."Michael is trying the same with Shane down the hall.

One, two, three, four...His only response is to turn up the music.

Ugh...the Macarena. Seriously, what is with that guy?

My mobile rings and I flip it open impatiently. "What's up?"

"Were you planning on coming into work at all today or am I going to have to fire you? Again."

Crap. It's Ollie.

"Bit busy, Ollie, family cri-"

But he cuts me off.

"What is that tasteless music in the background? The Macarena? I never thought you would sink that low, Eve, please!"

"I don't need your shit right now, Oliver. Do some work yourself for a change."

I hang up on him without waiting for his response. Damn. I'm going to pay for that but oh well, CB's more important than my physco vamp boss' hurt pride.

My mobile rings again and I throw it down the stairs in frustration. Luckily, Michael caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks, babe" I smile at him, no energy left to tease him

"No problem" he says, leaving the offending phone on the floor next to Shane's door.

He crawls over to sit next to me and puts his arm around me.

"Don't worry darling. This'll all blow over soon."

"I hope so" I say, leaning in to kiss him.

We're interrupted by the sound of a window slamming shut in Claire's bedroom.

"Claire? What's with the window? You okay in there?"

One, two, three, fuck this! What's Claire done now?

"Michael! I know you don't want to knock doors down but..."

He understands perfectly and breaks the wood of the door with one punch. He puts his hand through the hole and unlocks the door.

To reveal an empty room, an open closet stripped of all of Claire's belongings and the open window.

Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam**

I wake up in my cold, empty flat. I've lived here for forty-something years and it still doesn't feel like home.

True, it might feel a bit cosier if I actually put more furniture in it than a bed, a table, a fridge and an oven and hob.

But still, it would never truly feel like home unless I had Amelie by my side. I truly need her. My craving for her to be near me, to hold her and kiss her and just be with her, increases every day.

Why is she doing this to me? I thought when she changed me we would be together forever and we would be happy.

So why is she so determined to push me away?

My mobile phone rings and I flip it open to see who could be calling me and interrupting my thoughts.

Michael. My grandson. Well, that was unexpected.

"Hello Michael." I say carefully. For some reason, whenever that boy calls me or when I see him, it means trouble.

"Hey Sam." He never has called me grandfather, even when he was a little boy. "Um...am I interrupting anything?"

Always so to the point. Never time to chat about his life with his grandfather.

"No, can I help you in some way?"

"Er...yes, actually. It's pretty urgent."

Oh God. What's he done now?

"What's wrong?"

"Claire's gone. She's been locked in her room for the last few hours and we've just opened the door and she's not there. She's packed all her stuff up and climbed out the window, I think."

"Why was she in her room?"

"Er...Shane and her have had a fight or something and they're both pretty upset."

Bloody Shane. Claire really deserves better than that slacker but he's the only one she wants apparently.

"So you want me to look for her?" I conclude

"If it's not too much trouble, that'd be great. Because Eve's got to work and I can't go out in the sunlight at all." I can hear the disgust at his condition in his voice "No, wait. Crap. Neither can you!"

"I've got a car, Michael. And I can be out for a few seconds without burning, if it's absolutely necessary. So if you promise to stay in the car, no matter what happens, you can come too."

Michael's own car was destroyed in a fight or a riot or something like that. The amount of problems that boy gets himself into is incredible.

"Okay! Great! Can you come around my house to pick me up?"

"I'm on my way."

I hang up and put on three enormous coats to run out to my car. I take a deep breath and open the door before sprinting to the car, shutting the door with a gentle kick.

I'm inside the car, throwing the coats onto the back seat in less than four seconds.

Please Claire, don 't do anything stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating! :S:S My laptop's broken and I'**__**m back on the old computer with a version of Microsoft Word that's like 200 years old…TT**_

**Claire**

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I won't lie, I'm a geek, I don't do sports, I don't have any coordination at all.

So I was expecting to at least twist an ankle by jumping out of the stupid window.

Okay, I didn't actually jump, I sort of climbed-scrambled-fell down the wall.

Anyway, I got out. Away from childish, sulky Shane and Eve and Michael who are doing their best to cheer me up.

Only problem now is what to do and where to go. Of which, I have to admit I have absolutely no idea.

And if I'm out on the streets at night, I have absolutely no hope in hell of getting out without at least one new set of bite marks in my neck.

Ugh, this is so annoying! I don't even know what I've done to Shane to make him be so upset with me.

He said something about Myrnin. Myrnin; my half (actually quite a bit more than half) insane but quite sweet vampire boss.

What if I went to stay at the lab? He's (hopefully) in a sane-ish mood and we could even get quite a bit of work done with the blood analysis and such.

He was hungry before and in a _I vant to drink your vlood! _sort of mood. But he's so bipolar he'll probably be his old manic self again by now. Seriously, if vampire's bloodstreams didn't dissolve drugs so quickly, therefore making it impossible for vamps to be high, I would think he was on some pretty strong stuff.

I set off in the direction of Myrnin's lab, so lost in my thoughts that I hardly noticed the setting sun and the way it tinted the world red.

Blood red. No wonder the vamps like it here so much.

**Shane**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck them all." I think in time with my relentless punching of everything in sight.

Claire prefers a however-many-hundred-years old leech to me. Mike's angry with me for being a childish sulky brat. Eve…is just being Eve, I guess.

Another fucking knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Shane?"

It's Eve. I don't answer her, preferring to throw stuff at the walls.

"Yo, Shane? Any life in there?"

"None of your business" I growl

"Geez, touchy much? Stop being such a child and come help us look for your girlfriend!"

What? Claire? What does she mean look for her?

"What?" I ask carefully, keeping my tone level and polite. Well…polite-ish.

"CB's done a runner." She says, the worry breaking through her voice "Sam and Michael are looking for her and Hannah said she'd get some spare people around to keep an eye out for her."

Oh crap.


	10. Chapter 10

_**You've read so many apologies for slow updates that I'm not even going to bother boring you with another:D Thanks for reading so far and not losing patience with me!**_

**Myrnin**

I slowly turn the wheel to move the objective closer to the lens, deliberately using my old, "stone age" (according to Claire) microscope. The barely alive microorganisms squirm uncomfortably under the harsh light that Claire has insisted on installing in the mechanism, even though I can see perfectly well without it, thank you very much.

Just by thinking her name, I let her invade my thoughts. Her smell, her soft skin, her silky smooth hair that sends wafts of gentle strawberry scent into the air every time she moves, her pink lips, her hypnotizing deep brown eyes.

Her soft voice calling my name...I drift out of my reverie and hear her at the door, banging it every few seconds and shouting me.

"Myrnin! Hello? Are you there? It's me...um...Claire! Can I come in?"

She's come to see me? There are no windows in the lab but I can smell that it's close to nightfall. I run up the stairs to open the door and drag her in, carrying her into the lab and setting her down on one of the numerous tables that form a maze in my lab.

She squeals and wriggles to get off the table; I had set her down next to Bob the spider. She never has liked him...Maybe he has too many legs? Ada was the same, squeamish about any bug that had more than six legs...

"Claire! What are you doing here?"

I am so distracted by my thoughts that I greet her in the traditional "old-school" way: kissing her hand. She smiles awkwardly, obviously wondering whether or not to give me a shot of the serum we made together.

"Um...I was wondering if I could...um...stay here for a while with you? Please?"

My emotions are too strong to hide and she sees the evident surprise on my face.

"I...please? We could get some real work done with the blood analysis and do some proper checkups on Frank, Amelie told me that she thought the tracking mechanism was a bit low but I reckon if we just add a little more power and channel it through..."

I let her babble on, caught in the melodic quality of her voice, over the moon that the first place she thought of to come was here, to my falling-down, half-destroyed lab. She is amazing, completely and utterly hypnotizing.

I'm in love with her. I have been since the day she first came into my lab, so timid and scared, but shining so brightly. I remember the desire I felt for her blood but also for her, to have her close to me.

She tamed the monster in me, even when the disease was driving me crazy, I managed not to kill her, even though that could have been only pure luck.

"Of course you can stay, little Claire, you can sleep in my bedroom, I'll get a bed sorted for myself in here."

"No, Myrnin, I'll sleep on the couch..."

I cut her off: "Claire, you're human, you have to sleep. I only sleep when I get bored of the world; I'm old enough now to be able to go a week or two without resting."

She bites her lip, making her already pink lips turn an even darker shade.

"Okay, but when you do want to sleep, tell me and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Very well, I shall do so."

She laughs at my words and thanks me for letting her stay, refusing to answer the unspoken question that hung in the air: What's wrong and why are you not at your home?

**Sam**

As soon as I pull up outside the Glass house, Michael barges out the door wrapped in three thick coats and a rug.

Even though the sun is going down and is weak, when he gets in, I smell burning flesh.

"You okay?" I ask, passing him a bottle of blood from the stash I keep in the glove compartment.

He gulps the blood down gratefully and I hear his breathing return to normal as he starts to heal.

"Never better. Can we go to Founder's Square?"

"I don't think Claire'll be there, Michael, it's nearly nightfall."

"Good, we'll be able to run soon. I want to see Amelie."

My heart jumps at the mention of her name, I know my grandson hears it and try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay..."

We sit in silence as we drive though the empty streets, the setting sun dying the world blood red.

**Eve**

Shane and I walk around the deserted town; I'm freaking myself out, seriously. We've got the cool frat pins, silver choker necklaces (it looks totally hot on Shane!), the Super Soaker full of silver nitrate, and a bag full of wooden stakes and two silver-coated ones each.

But we're out at night in Morganville and I can't help thinking we're not armed enough.

Claire's not stupid, she emptied out her weapon stash that she keeps in her underwear drawer (Shane wanted to check it, the perv, all of this is his fault). She's got the crossbow, the arrows, her Bedazzled stakes that I gave her and a few wooden stakes I guess.

She left her silver cross necklace on the floor. Ouch. I can't pretend that Shane's face when he saw it didn't hurt.

We really shouldn't worry about her, she's got her gold bracelet and that funky dart gun she takes everywhere with her.

Yeah right, this is Claire we're talking about. As in, child genius and all, but nil self-preservation instinct.

Something moves in the shadows as the sun finally sinks low beneath the horizon. Shane points the Super Soaker into the alleyway as I grip my stake hard. He fishes a torch from the bag and aims the light into the shadows.

I try to hold in a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amelie**

I should be getting some work done. I should be signing papers, going to meetings, making decisions...but I truly prefer to sit in a very unattractive way in my office chair and rest my head on the desk.

I'm not myself today; I can't bring myself to do anything except sit here engulfed in self pity and nostalgia for the days when I was more...human.

I hear approaching footsteps and immediately sit up straight, smooth down my hair and pick up a pen.

I smell him even before he knocks and my heart reacts stupidly. I am the Founder, I can't let my infatuation with Samuel show.

"Come in Samuel and...Michael" I say, recognizing the second scent a few seconds too late. "What is it that you require?"

"Amelie..." Sam begins to say

"Claire's run away" interrupted his grandson "it's getting dark and we don't know where she is"

Oh...that child is so..._childish. _Honestly, she is a great asset to the town and has done me great services but she is sometimes so...my lips twist in distaste as I can't find the word.

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask coolly, watching the boy's hopeful expression change as he hears my tone. Samuel is purposefully staying out of my line of vision, skulking in a corner of my office.

"We were wondering if...'cause of your connection with Claire...the bracelet and all...if you knew where she was."

I weave my fingers together, trying to contain my anger at his hesitation and incapability to form a simple request,

"I have no idea, Michael. I have more pressing problems than the childish fights amongst my younger residents. Now go, if by tomorrow night she has not returned, I shall consider sending people to search for her."

The child looks at me for a moment with disgust before controlling his emotions and stalking out.

Samuel look so sad and betrayed that I feel my heart breaking again. He follows his grandson out. They look remarkably alike; they're identical except from the hair colour.

I turn to my papers and try to awake an interest for the lack of blood donations this past week.

After a few seconds, I return to my earlier position, letting my head rest on the desk and wonder where Claire is and why she ran away.

**Claire**

Myrnin and I sit on the floor in his lab, each with a plate of pasta.

"There is no way you made this, Myr!" I tease him

He pretends to be offended and then gives up and smiles at me: "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

When I finish, he whisks my plate away and replaces it with a bowl of my favourite ice cream. My eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you know?"

Myrnin grins at me and winks.

My phone rings, breaking the cosy atmosphere. It's Michael, for the sixth time today. Sighing, I press reject call and turn the phone off before tucking into my ice cream.

**Shane**

The light reflects off sharp fangs and sunken , haunted eyes. This isn't a vampire like the ones you see every day in Morganville; the wild hunger in the female's eyes awake a spark of recognition in my memory.

No time for my trip down memory lane, though, as the vampire lunges for Eve. I shoot her with the Super Soaker, soaking her with silver nitrate.

She screams and claws at her burning skin before falling to the ground. I stake her quickly, just to make sure and feel the life slip away from her.

Eve is trembling; I've never seen her like this before.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I knew her. She went to school with me: Stephanie Jones...I think Amelie's not the only one who knows how to make new vampires."

Suddenly, something in my memory clicks. The expression in the vamp's eyes was the same longing that the other vampires had when they were sick.

"And the vampire that knows how to reproduce...wasn't treated, so he's passed the sickness along to all the vampires he's created."

"Which basically means: we're fucked."


End file.
